Verfolgt
by Fallen-Angel-Lexa
Summary: Mia wird von den Akatsukis verfolgt. Sie hätte oder könnte was haben, was Pain möchte. Er setzt alles ein, um es zu bekommen. Doch was ist es?


Kapitel 1: Gefangen

Mia rannte.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte.

Doch sie weiss, er ist schneller.

Sie musste nicht einen Blick zurückwerfen um zu wissen, dass er hinter ihr war. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie war auf dem Friedhof um das Grab ihres Bruders zu besuchen. Sie sah nur schwarze Gestalten du seitdem rannte sie.

Sie hörte nun endlich die Musik und das Gelächter von einer Party. Dort konnte sie untertauchen.

Er holte auf, und ziemlich schnell.  
Sie rannte jetzt noch schneller, nun mit einem Ziel vor Augen: Die Party. Sie musste nur dahin und einige Stunden bleiben, dann würde er sicher die Verfolgung aufgeben.

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, sie war unter Menschen.  
„Ah, Fuck, hm!", hörte sie den Verfolger fluchen.  
Sie quetschte sich so schnell sie konnte durch die Menschenmenge, er immer hinter ihr. Die Toilette! Dort würde sicher niemand reinkommen. Sie hatte gerade die Türe erreicht, als jemand sie von hinten am Arm packte. „Wa-"

„Hallo Mia, was tust du denn hier?"

„Hallo Nico." Toll, dass hatte gefehlt, ihr Ex und neben ihm seine neue Tusse.

„Du es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Zeit, ich muss gehen."

„Och nein, na los, lass uns noch plaudern…" Mehr hörte sie nicht mehr, sie sah etwas anderes… jemand anderes….jemand ganz wütendes mit blonden Haaren.

Sie riss sich von ihrem Ex los und fing an die Treppe runter zu rennen, zum Hinterausgang.  
Kaum war sie da, trat ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren ein. Er sah sehr verärgert aus und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Sie blieb stehen um kurz zu verschnaufen und sah dass der Blonde nun jemanden anrief. Der vor ihr nimmt ab. Sie starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden an, bis ihr ein Licht aufging. `Scheisse!` Sie drehte sich um, um weiter zu rennen. Jemand fasste sie am Kragen und zog sie zurück. „Du kommst schön mit mir mit", flüsterte der rothaarige in ihr Ohr.

Sie schlug mit den Fäusten um sie herum, doch leider ohne Erflog, denn der Blonde war nun auch bei ihnen.  
„Endlich bist du hier. Dabei dachte ich du hasst es andere warten zu lassen, yeah."  
„Halt die Fresse, Deidara. Du bist selber schuld, dass du nicht einmal mehr ein schwaches Mädchen aufhalten kannst." Mia wollte etwas dazu sagen, doch entschied sich dagegen. Besser jetzt nicht auffallen.  
Der Blonde, Deidara, machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, doch packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter dem Rothaarigen mit.

„Verdammt nochmal, lass mich los!"

Er blickte zurück. „Sicher nicht und sei jetzt mal still, hm."

„Nein!" Sie stemmte ihre Füsse gegen den Türrahmen, so dass er sie nicht weiter mit ziehen konnte.  
Er liess sie los und sie nahm die Chance und rannte ins Haus hinein und beim Vordereingang raus. Sie war wieder auf der Strasse. Sie hörte den Rot-haarigen fluchen… und dann lag sie am Boden, das Gesicht auf den Asphalt gepresst. Jemand war auf ihr.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt du kannst mir entkommen, hm?", flüsterte der Blonde in ihr Ohr. Er zog sie hoch an den Haaren. Sie fing an vor Schmerz zu schreien, doch ihr wurde sofort den Mund zugehalten. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. `Wieso passiert so was nur mir? Wieso trifft es immer nur mich?` Neben ihnen hielt ein schwarzer Wagen.

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit", motzte der Rothaarige. Das Fenster wurde hinuntergelassen.

„Du kannst das nächste Mal auch den ganzen Weg laufen. Ist das die Kleine?"

Mia fing nun an zu zappeln und versuchte verzweifelt ich aus dem Griff vom Blonden heraus zu winden. Das Resultat: Er verstärkte seinen Griff. Er brachte sie zum Auto und versuchte sie selber ins Auto rein zu bringen. Doch Mia schaffte es sich mit den Beinen abzustützen, um sich gegen den Blonden zu lehnen, der nun ganz wütend war. Er fluchte leise. Es sah so aus als ob der Blonde nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Mia brachte den Blonden schon zum Schwanken als zwei grosse Hände ihre Fussgelenke packten und sie auf den Rücksitz zogen. Ihre Füsse wurden schon zusammen gebunden und ehe sie es sich versah, war sie gefesselt. Jemand war vor ihr. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Er war Blau! Richtig BLAU! `Drogen. Ich muss unter Drogen stehen!` Sie wurde immer müder. Sie hörte nur noch die vordere Autotür schliessen, doch dann umhüllte sie schon Dunkelheit und ihr Körper wurde reglos.


End file.
